


Soft

by lunarbelle



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, M/M, Porn with Feelings, happy birthday touma have some dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarbelle/pseuds/lunarbelle
Summary: “I want to do this for you,” Touma had said while Riku looked at him with sparkling eyes and slightly parted lips. He thinks he remembers a shy “Okay” sometime before - or maybe between - the kissing, Touma’s hands under Riku’s shirt, Riku’s hands tangled in Touma’s hair.
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Nanase Riku
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S OFFICIALLY THE 29TH WHERE I AM AS I WRITE THIS, SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOUMA!!!!
> 
> Thank you so much to Olox and Noah, for being my wonderful betas, and to Kayli, for cheering me on the whole time I was writing this! I love you all so much!

There is music playing from the speakers. 

Touma doesn’t know the song, but it’s a slow rock song, and the lyrics are in English, so he can’t understand them anyway. If he could, he'd be too distracted, and if it was silent, he’d be too overwhelmed, which is why he insisted on this specific playlist. When Riku had asked why, Touma had said he found it sexy, but in reality, he’d needed to make sure he would have something else to focus on that wasn’t a half dressed Riku. 

Touma barely remembers the conversation that led to him being situated between Riku’s legs, trying to maintain the illusion that he knows what he’s doing. 

“I want to do this for you,” Touma had said while Riku looked at him with sparkling eyes and slightly parted lips. He thinks he remembers a shy “Okay” sometime before - or maybe between - the kissing, Touma’s hands under Riku’s shirt, Riku’s hands tangled in Touma’s hair. 

Now Riku is propped up on Touma’s bed with a pillow against his back, and he won’t take his eyes off Touma for even a second. Touma is pretty sure he’s blinking less than usual. In the midst of working really hard to showcase his somewhat superior experience for Riku’s sake, Touma realizes he hasn’t quite figured out what he’s supposed to do with his own nerves. 

It isn’t as though Riku’s state of dress is particularly promiscuous. He’s pantless, sure, but it’s not like that’s a sight Touma isn’t used to seeing. The half hard-on is new, but that isn’t a big deal; Touma knows how to be cool.

Except that it’s actually a huge deal, and the way Riku is looking at him through half-lidded eyes with a slight red tint to his cheeks is making it hard for Touma to hear anything over the beating of his own heart. The truth is that Touma only knows how to pretend to be cool and even that facade can’t be kept for long. 

Whose idea was this again?

“Are you okay?” Touma runs his hand across Riku’s bare leg and tries to maintain eye contact. So soft. 

“Touma-san, you’ve asked me five times now.” 

“I just wanna be sure!” 

The music changes. The song is slightly faster paced, but just as sultry, at least, in sound. Touma hopes the English lyrics aren’t too out of place. Does Riku understand English at all? He can’t believe this is a question he’s never thought to ask. 

“I know.” Riku smiles, bringing Touma back to the present as he runs his hand through Touma’s hair. “It’s because you’re so kind.” 

If Touma wasn’t blushing before, he certainly was now. He isn’t sure what it is about that particular compliment that always gets to him. “I’m not–listen, it’s just important that I’m getting a passionate yes from you at all times.”

In truth, Touma does feel silly panicking so much, but he knows Riku has to be just as, if not more, nervous than him, and Touma wants to take care of him. He has to put up a strong front so that Riku can trust that everything is going to be okay. 

But Riku is all smiles and sweet words. “I’ll let you know if we need to stop or slow down. I promise.” 

Riku continues stroking Touma’s hair, and Touma melts into his touch, momentarily forgetting his nerves. Having his hair played with always makes him sleepy, and Riku is always so gentle. Maybe they should forget about all of this and just cuddle. 

“Are you okay, Touma-san?” 

Touma pauses for a second and his body tenses despite the relaxing touches. He resents the question. Can’t Riku see how hard he’s trying to appear calm? Touma thinks he’s doing at least a somewhat decent job, despite the desire he had to give up only seconds before. He gives Riku’s leg a little nip in retaliation. 

“Ow! What was that for?!”

Touma only laughs in response. He kind of likes getting that reaction out of Riku. He’ll have to unpack why that is later. 

“I’m alright. Don’t worry about me.” Touma says. He tries to smile and hopes it doesn’t look too wobbly. 

“Okay.” Riku laughs too, and Touma doesn’t appreciate the tone of disbelief, but Riku’s laugh makes him feel warm. 

Though now that that’s been resolved, Touma supposes Riku is expecting him to make some sort of move. The problem being that Touma has completely lost his ability to move or think.

The song changes again. 

He takes a deep breath and crawls upwards to reach Riku’s stomach. He reaches his hand out and pushes Riku’s shirt up just a bit, revealing his belly button. Riku sighs softly as Touma admires him. 

He lets his hand slide even farther up Riku’s shirt. Touma loves touching Riku. If he could spend all day running his hands across Riku’s smooth skin and hearing his soft sighs, he’d never do anything else. He’d even give up playing music and eating his favorite food if it meant he could just feel Riku like this forever. 

Riku’s hand returns to Touma’s hair, and Touma is in complete bliss. His eyes are starting to feel a bit heavy, which is frustrating because he doesn’t want to close them and miss even a second of Riku’s reactions to his touches. 

Touma runs his hands across Riku’s stomach in a slow motion, admiring his muscles. 

“You know, abs don’t really suit you.”

Riku doesn’t respond. His hand stops its motion for a moment before continuing to pet Touma’s head. Only when Touma looks up to see Riku’s brows furrowed does he realize how strange his statement had been. 

“I just mean because your face is so cute, it doesn’t match up, you know? But it’s not a bad thing. I like it. You’re hot, or whatever.” 

Touma doesn’t even know what he’s talking about anymore, but his garble is enough to make Riku blush, so he considers it a win. 

“You’re silly when you’re nervous.” Riku says. 

Touma’s eyes go wide, and he feels the anxiety start to ensue as his facade breaks. “I’m not nervous! You’re nervous! No wait–that’s not–I mean, this whole time I’ve been trying to stop you from being-” 

“Touma-San,” Riku’s tone is calm, unlike Touma’s loud stammering. “It’s okay to be nervous. I’m nervous too.”

Touma tries to get a grip on the shakiness in his voice. “But you said you were okay?”

“I am okay. I’m nervous, but I’m okay.” Riku smiles in his usual gentle manner and finally, Touma feels reassured. Riku is being so patient and calm. Maybe Touma has been projecting the whole time? He isn’t sure what to make of the situation anymore. 

“Are you okay?” Riku asks for the second time.

Touma is definitely still nervous, but so is Riku, and having that knowledge is oddly calming. 

“Yeah.” Touma says. “I am.”

Riku rests his hand on Touma’s face and rubs his thumb on his cheek. The gesture is so sweet and so gentle and so Riku that Touma can hardly stand it. 

He grabs Riku’s wrist and kisses his hand before returning his attention to the bottom of Riku’s shirt. He pushes it up again, all the way this time.

Touma starts peppering kisses across Riku’s stomach. He feels Riku’s body tense and expects a contented sigh, but instead he hears soft giggles. He runs his tongue lightly against Riku’s skin and manages to get a small moan out of him, but the sound is still overpowered by a laugh. Touma feels erratic fluttering in his stomach.

The words “Oh God I love him” play over and over again in his head, but he can’t say that out loud. Not yet. 

“I’m sorry.” Riku’s sweet voice breaks Touma out of his thoughts again. “I like it, it just tickles.”

“It’s okay. You’re cute.” Touma can’t seem to stop blushing. Riku giggles at his comment and Touma thinks his heart is truly about to burst. 

Although Riku claims to like the ticklish kisses, Touma figures it would probably be more pleasurable if Riku wasn’t so distracted by the giggle fit. 

Touma continues placing light kisses on Riku’s belly and makes his way up to his chest, then to his collarbone, and finally, to his neck. Riku lets out a long sigh and Touma is satisfied. That’s the response he was going for the first time. 

Touma leaves sloppy kisses up and down Riku’s neck as Riku sighs and moans. He runs his tongue along his skin and Riku starts to squirm underneath him. Touma loves that he’s able to have this effect on him. He’s shamelessly grinding against Riku as well, but he makes a mental note to slow down. He’s more sensitive than he cares to admit, and if he isn’t careful, he’ll be pushed off the edge sooner than he’d like. 

But the cute little noises Riku is making are driving him crazy. Touma breaks the kiss and nuzzles his nose into the crook of Riku’s neck. 

“Touma, take off your shirt.”

Touma brings his face up to look at Riku and his breath hitches in his throat. He isn’t sure what part of that statement had been the cause of his metaphorical demise. The lack of the honorific? The sudden confident demand from someone he considers innocent? How beautiful Riku is when he’s looking at him like that? 

He isn’t sure, but his heart is pounding so hard he’s worried Riku can hear it. 

“Uhh sure. Of course. I didn’t think about it because it’s not like it’s necessary for...uhh...you know.” 

Touma can feel his face heating up again. Why was this so hard to talk about? He was supposed to be cool!

Riku hides his giggles behind his hand. 

Touma frowns. “I’m going to bite you again.”

“No, don’t!” Riku holds his hands out in surrender and attempts to pull his previously bitten leg away from Touma’s face. “I just think it’s funny that you can’t even say the words.” 

Touma pouts. He means for it to be a scowl, but it’s definitely a pout. “Why don’t you say them then?”

“I can’t either, but it just doesn’t suit you. You know, like how my abs don’t suit me?” Riku smirks in an uncharacteristically playful manner, and Touma isn’t quite sure who he’s dealing with anymore. 

“Oh man.” Touma rubs his hand on the back of his head. “Listen, I’m sorry. It really sounded like a compliment in my head.”

Riku reaches forward and grabs Touma by the ear, pulling him just a little bit closer. 

“Just so you know, I work out every day.” Riku says. “It’s good for my lungs.” 

Riku releases Touma and relaxes back into the pillow he’s been leaning against.

Touma doesn’t know what to make of this new side of Riku. His face is on fire, and he feels like he’s having trouble breathing properly, but that’s probably in his head. “You’re so hot.” 

A look of surprise spreads across Riku’s flushed face before it softens into an amused smile. 

Touma hides his own blushing face behind his hand. “I definitely meant to say that in my head.” 

Riku laughs and rubs Touma’s upper back softly. “I think you’re hot too. Especially when you’re bashful and can’t talk about sex.”

Touma’s skin tingles at the mention of the word. He can’t believe Riku had the guts to say it and he didn’t. 

“Now take off your shirt.”

Oh right. That. Touma is starting to think his biggest mistake in this situation was assuming he’s the one in charge. 

Touma sits up and grabs the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it across the room. He can feel Riku’s eyes on him even when the cloth blocks his vision. 

He crawls forward to get closer to Riku again, and as soon as he’s in reach, Riku begins running his hands up and down Touma’s torso. He digs his fingers into his skin and Touma breathes out a sigh. 

“You’re so pretty.” Riku reaches one of his hands up to caress Touma’s face and runs his hand gently along his chin. The other hand rests on Touma’s chest, feeling his heartbeat.

“I don’t think pretty is the right word.” Touma is smiling, despite the protest. He has that feeling again, the same feeling he gets when Riku calls him kind.

“Pretty and soft.” Riku goes on as though he hasn’t even heard Touma speak. He starts running his hands across Touma’s body again until finally stopping to rest at his hips. Riku is looking at him with such an intense fondness in his eyes that Touma has to break eye contact. 

Then, suddenly, he understands. Riku sees him. The real Touma behind the punkish exterior and what Tora loves to call a “resting bitch face”. Touma doesn’t always know how to show his softer side, but Riku sees it anyway. 

“You’re the one who’s pretty.” 

Touma doesn’t give Riku any time to respond before he’s leaning forward and crushing their lips together. Maybe it was his realization that gave him the courage to freely do the things he’s been dying to do all night, or maybe he just couldn’t stand to wait any longer, but he feels like every part of his body is on fire, and Riku is the only thing that will soothe him. 

He places his hand at the back of Riku’s head, pulling him even closer. The kiss feels different this time than it ever has before and Touma can no longer distinguish his anxiety from his excitement.

Their lips are moving against each other’s rapidly. Touma awkwardly attempts to use his tongue, licking at Riku’s lip until Riku’s tongue comes out to meet his. Riku tangles his fingers in Touma’s hair, tugging a bit in his passion. Touma moans against Riku’s lips and Riku lets out a small moan in response. Touma loves the way Riku seems to find pleasure in other people’s pleasure. That definitely suited him. 

Touma breaks the kiss and grabs at the ends of Riku’s shirt. He pulls it over Riku’s head and tosses it back over his shoulder. 

Riku grabs Touma’s arm and pulls him close. Touma tries to lean back down to kiss Riku, but Riku grabs ahold of his shoulders and stops him. Instead, he presses his soft lips to Touma’s chest.

Riku lowers his hands to the back of Touma’s shoulder as Touma tries to keep his breathing in check. Riku continues to place kisses all across Touma’s chest, which causes Touma to close his eyes and sigh. It feels nice, almost as relaxing as Riku gently stroking his hair.

Then Touma feels Riku’s breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of his nipple. He gasps and his body twitches when he feels Riku’s tongue against it. 

If Riku notices the gasp, he doesn’t show it. He goes on circling his tongue around Touma’s nipple before closing his mouth around it. His eyes are closed, so he can’t see Touma’s red face or astonished eyes, which Touma is thankful for, but his body is stiff enough for Riku to notice. How is Touma supposed to relax when Riku catches him off guard like this? And when having Riku’s mouth on him like this feels so much better than he could have ever imagined? 

Riku breaks away and starts to leave kisses all over Touma’s chest again. Touma is struck by how pretty Riku is as he looks down at his long eyelashes and red lips. His face looks so soft and serene as he makes his way towards Touma’s other nipple and draws it into his mouth. His tongue moves in a gentle motion that drives Touma crazy. 

Touma’s body feels extra sensitive now, and he’s starting to get really hard. He lets out a deep sigh as Riku finally releases him. The smile on Riku’s face is much too innocent considering his bold actions, and somehow, Touma is even more turned on by it. He leans down to reconnect their lips. 

Touma starts to kiss Riku’s chin and then makes his way back down to his neck, trailing kisses all the way down to his collarbone. He sinks his teeth into Riku’s soft skin, eliciting a surprised gasp from Riku that slowly turns into a moan of pleasure as Touma sucks his skin into his mouth. 

Touma breaks away and admires the red mark he’s left right above Riku’s collarbone. He runs his fingers over it and smirks. 

Riku’s eyes follow Touma’s hand motion and he lets out a small gasp when they land on the mark. “Be careful!” 

“I know. I know. Don’t worry.” Touma says, still smirking. 

The patch of red on Riku’s skin looks so good on him that it’s devastating. Touma wishes he could have the rest of the world see it too so that everyone would know that Riku is his, but he knows better. 

Touma returns to Riku’s neck and continues kissing him all the way back down to his chest. He does his best to keep the rest of the hickeys hidden from sight. Riku sighs and moans as Touma nips and licks at his sensitive skin.

Touma is finding it increasingly difficult to stop himself from rolling his hips or shoving a hand down his own pants. He’s having too much fun kissing Riku everywhere and eliciting all those adorable sounds. On top of that, he’s realized he has an affinity for biting, and it’s especially good when it leaves a mark. 

Touma lifts his head for a moment. Riku’s hair is disheveled and his face is completely flushed. He’s breathing heavily, but not enough to make Touma worry. His entire chest and collarbone are covered in hickeys. 

He looks so beautiful, Touma can’t take his eyes off of him. 

Riku giggles again and hides his face in the pillow. Cute. 

Touma turns Riku's face towards him to connect their lips again. His kiss is slow and gentle, which Riku apparently has no patience for as he forces his tongue back into Touma’s mouth. Touma breaks the kiss for a moment to breathe out a laugh, and Riku places a hand at the back of Touma’s head to pull him in again. 

Touma feels Riku grinding up against him. He’s now fully hard, and Touma finally feels more aroused than nervous. As nice as the mutual grinding feels, the friction just isn’t enough anymore. It’s also not what he promised. 

Touma spreads his legs so that Riku is sandwiched between him. He reaches his hand towards Riku’s crotch blindly, refusing to end their kissing. He feels around for a bit until he finds the obvious tent in Riku’s boxers.

Riku sighs deeply when Touma’s hand makes contact with his cock. Touma smiles against Riku’s lips. He doesn’t understand how he can feel such a perfect mixture of arousal and fondness and how Riku can be so cute and so hot at the same time. 

Riku catches Touma’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulls before connecting their lips again, which momentarily distracts Touma from his actions. His hand goes limp before he remembers what he’s doing and starts palming Riku through his boxers. 

Riku’s soft sighs turn into vocal moans, which only get louder as Touma’s hand rubs him faster and harder. All the while, Touma keeps kissing him. Their kisses have gone sloppy, their bodies are moving around too much for their lips to easily keep their motion, but the feeling of Riku moaning into Touma’s mouth is making it really difficult for Touma to end the kiss. 

Touma moves his hand up until he feels the hem of Riku’s boxers. His heart is pounding in his ears and suddenly everything feels like it’s happening so fast, but he’s never wanted anything more than he wants this. He reaches inside and wraps his hand around Riku. 

Riku finally breaks the kiss. He throws his head back and moans loudly as Touma picks up a steady rhythm. Touma licks into Riku’s mouth, but Riku is moaning too much to reciprocate in any way. Instead, he just pulls his underpants down a bit more to accommodate. 

Touma quickens his pace and Riku latches onto his shoulders, gripping him tightly. The sight of Riku so completely blissed out gives Touma a fluttering feeling in his chest. He can also feel his pants getting tighter around his own cock, but he tries not to think about how desperate he’s starting to feel for contact. 

Touma runs his thumb across the tip of Riku’s cock before continuing to stroke him, trying to figure out what pace and pressure Riku seems to like best. Riku’s nails dig into Touma’s skin as he whimpers in pleasure, and Touma is happy that he seems to be doing a good job so far. 

Riku starts thrusting his hips, which makes it difficult for Touma to keep his grip. His legs and wrist are starting to ache from trying to hold the slightly awkward position, but this is a high he’s never experienced. There’s a part of him that can hardly believe it’s happening. How did they get to this point? 

Touma feels exhilarated. He loves the feeling of Riku’s skin pressed against his own, his cock twitching in Touma’s hand, and his breath in Touma’s face and mouth. He’s never felt so close to anyone before, and yet, he wants Riku even closer.

He releases his grasp on Riku, which insights a small whine of complaint that Touma finds utterly adorable. 

“Be patient.” Touma smirks as he starts to crawl back towards the end of the bed. Touma grabs onto Riku’s underpants along the way and pulls them down far enough for Riku to kick them off.

He sits up and hovers over Riku for a moment to take in the sight of him. Touma gets a flipping sensation in his stomach, and he feels tingly down to his fingertips. He’s never seen Riku like this before, and he’s a little embarrassed about how much he’s staring, but he can’t help it. Riku’s face and neck are completely red, and his cock is gleaming with precum. Despite his efforts, some of the hickeys on Riku’s chest are a little too high up to be hidden by a shirt, which is something Touma will probably get scolded for later but right now, he can only think about how good it looks. 

Touma could stare at Riku forever, but Riku is giving him the most needy expression and he can’t resist that face. He continues to crawl back until his legs are half hanging off the bed. He leans down and places his hands on Riku’s hips. He’s so close now and he can feel his hands shaking. He hopes it’s not as obvious as it seems. 

Not being any good at it was a thought Touma hadn’t entertained until this moment. But they’ve made it this far, and Touma just wants to be close to Riku. He wants to keep pleasuring him and inciting all those sweet sounds. He isn’t about to turn back now. 

Touma takes Riku’s cock back into his hand. He slowly leans forward and gives the tip a tentative lick. Riku cries out in pleasure and the sound goes straight to Touma’s crotch. 

He runs his tongue up the entire length of Riku’s cock, stopping to lick at the tip while he’s still holding it in his hand like a lollipop. 

Riku’s breathing becomes more and more ragged as Touma circles his tongue around his cock before finally taking it into his mouth. 

Riku moans and grips at the sheets on Touma’s bed as Touma slides his hand up and down and tries to take Riku deeper. Trying not to choke is proving to be harder than he thought, especially with the way Riku keeps thrusting, but Touma makes sure to take it slow. 

Riku places his hand on Touma’s head and starts to stroke his hair again, and Touma feels an eruption of butterflies in his stomach. He picks up the pace a bit, bobbing his head up and down while his lips are wrapped tightly around Riku’s cock. 

Riku rolls his hips in short thrusts as Touma tries to keep the rhythm going. He pulls off with a pop sound and runs his tongue up and around before wrapping his lips around Riku again.

“Touma, you look so good doing that.” 

Touma moans softly at the sound of Riku’s raspy voice. He reaches his free hand towards Riku’s and interlocks their fingers.

He keeps his lips and tongue at work, taking Riku deeper into his mouth. He can’t go too far yet, but he’s not half bad at this for his first time if Riku’s reactions are anything to go by. His whimpers and moans are the best sounds Touma has ever heard. 

There had been many occasions where Touma had gotten himself off thinking about going down on Riku or having Riku go down on him. The reality of it is not as difficult and considerably more fun than Touma imagined, but the tightness in his pants is becoming unbearable. He’s reached the point of being so hard that it’s painful. Between the feeling of Riku thrusting and the pleasured sounds escaping his mouth, Touma isn’t sure he’ll be able to bear the restriction any longer. 

He decides to pull away for a moment and reaches for the button on his jeans. Riku whines at the loss of contact again, which only makes Touma’s need for release worse. His fingers are trembling from the all the excitement, making the task more difficult than it would usually be. He finally undoes the button and pulls down his zipper. His erection pops out immediately and he sighs in relief. 

He attempts to shimmy his way out of his pants. It takes him several seconds to get them down to his knees.

“Ah, one second!” He says as he reaches down to pry his pants off his legs. He figures the underpants might as well come off too now that he’s at it. He doesn’t pause to allow himself to think about how he’s never been naked in front of Riku before. 

Touma notices Riku stroking himself in anticipation and reaches up and to swat his hand away. “Stop that! I’ll be right there.”

Touma doesn’t look to make sure he’s stopped but he hears Riku giggle and blushes. He worries that he’s maybe killing the mood. 

When Touma finally kicks his boxers off his feet, he sighs in exhaustion. He crawls back up and lies down on Riku’s legs, resting his head on his thigh. Riku is squirming and he’s still slightly rolling his hips. Touma can feel his anticipation but he just needs a second to regain his momentum. 

He looks up and gives Riku a soft smile. Riku’s expression looks almost pained. His lips are parted, his eyes are half closed, and his whole body is starting to shiver. If Touma didn’t know any better he would think–

Riku moans louder than he has all night as his body shakes from the orgasm he somehow had when no one was touching him. 

And yeah, Touma definitely has cum on his face. 

“Oh no! Touma-san, I’m so so sorry!” 

Touma looks up again to see Riku looking around the room in a panic. He removes his legs from underneath Touma and gets up from the bed. 

“Riku, it’s okay.” 

But Riku ignores him. He walks to the end of the room and picks his shirt up from the floor. Touma can’t take his eyes off of him. He can hardly believe Riku is just walking around in his room completely naked. 

Touma sits up just as Riku jumps back onto the bed and crawls towards him. He’s still hard, but Riku seems too preoccupied with other matters to notice. Why is he freaking out so much about this anyway? Touma had thought it was hot. 

Riku reaches out and presses the shirt to Touma’s face. “I’m so sorry. This is so gross. I’m so sorry.”

Touma laughs. “You don’t have to apologize so much, and it’s not gross.”

Riku says nothing and continues to aggressively wipe at Touma’s face. Touma is pretty sure this much cleaning isn’t necessary, but he doesn’t make any attempt to stop him. 

“You know,” Touma says, “this is kind of the panic I was expecting earlier.” 

“You just looked so good doing all that.” Riku says as he finally tosses the shirt aside. His cheeks are flushed and he can’t meet Touma’s eyes. 

“Really? I thought I looked like an idiot.” 

Riku gives Touma a wide-eyed expression. “No, Touma-san, listen, you should have seen how hot you looked when you unzipped your pants, and then you just got completely naked in front of me. What was I supposed to do?” 

Touma chuckles softly and resists the urge to hide his face behind his hands. He’s blushing all the way to his ears. He doesn’t know how to handle this kind of praise from Riku. He looks down at his lap and Riku’s eyes follow his gaze. Touma thinks he should probably be more embarrassed about how painfully hard he is and how naked they both are, but considering everything, he feels calm. 

Riku inches his hand towards Touma’s crotch. He runs his hand up Touma’s thigh in a slow motion before stopping at his hip. Touma stares as Riku gently runs his index finger across Touma’s cock. He shivers at the touch.

“And you just looked so soft when you had your head on my thigh.” Riku continues as though nothing is out of the ordinary. “I love your smile. I don’t know! I couldn’t handle it. I’m so embarrassed.” 

“I’m the one whose embarrassed.” Touma says, gesturing towards his crotch. The light touches are affecting him more than Riku seems to realize. He’s just so close. 

Riku gives him an apologetic smile but there’s a mischievous twinkle in his eye that Touma isn’t used to. Riku leans in close to Touma and presses his lips against Touma’s cheek. He pulls away and whispers into Touma’s ear, “I didn’t mean to neglect you.”

Before Touma can react, Riku wraps his hand around Touma’s cock and gently strokes him. Touma lets out a loud moan. Riku’s hand motion is slow and gentle, but Touma is so worked up already that it’s not taking much to get these reactions out of him. 

Touma moves closer to Riku as Riku picks up the pace. He can’t help but wish they were still on top of each other. He misses the feeling of Riku’s skin on his, but Riku looks beautiful from this angle too. He won’t take his big doe eyes off Touma again and he’s smirking in that same playful way that Touma has decided actually suits him. If Riku is going out of his way to prove how hot he is to Touma, then he’s succeeded. Not that Touma ever doubted it. 

But Touma can still see a shy hesitance in Riku’s motions and his blushing cheeks suggest that maybe he’s still a bit embarrassed about what had happened earlier. His face is giving Touma a mix of complicated emotions and what’s worse is he’s just so pretty. He’s the prettiest thing Touma has ever seen.

In a matter of seconds, Touma is cumming too. He lets out a loud moan and thrusts his hips as he rides out the orgasm. He looks up and meets Riku’s eyes. Riku is still looking at him and his smiling face is so bright, it’s blinding. 

Touma isn’t sure if it’s the feeling of intense vulnerability he’s feeling or if it’s Riku’s overwhelming adoration, but suddenly, all Touma wants to do is hide. Before he can think too much about it, Touma crawls into Riku’s lap and wraps his legs around him. Riku hugs him close and Touma hides his blushing face in the crook of Riku’s neck. 

Riku places a kiss on Touma’s head before resting his cheek on him. “You’re surprisingly shy.”

“Yeah, and you’re surprisingly confident.” Touma says, his voice muffled from pressing his face into Riku’s shoulder. 

“Not really.” Riku laughs. Touma wonders if he’s being modest or if he’s really this unaware. 

“Yes, you are.” Touma finally lifts his head. His tone sounds accusatory, but he’s grinning. “You were totally in control the whole time.” 

“Not..the whole time.”

“When you demanded I take off my shirt, I think my heart stopped.” 

“I just wanted to see.” Riku says as he runs his hand across Touma’s chest again. 

“And when I said you were the pretty one, you probably thought, ‘Oh I know.’” 

“That’s not true!” Riku shouts in genuine distress. “I thought it was really sweet.”

“I’m just teasing.” Touma tries to reassure him, but Riku just hugs his arms to his chest and pouts. “It’s not like you let me say anything before you shoved your tongue in my mouth.” 

He’s too adorable for his own good, and Touma is giddy with affection for him. He leans down and pecks Riku on the lips. When Touma pulls away, Riku rolls his eyes at him, but he’s smiling again. 

The sun begins to set, and a cascade of yellow light comes in through the window. The room is filled with a warm hue that illuminates Riku’s glowing face. Touma caresses Riku’s chin then gently runs his fingertips across Riku’s neck and down towards his collarbone. He can’t get over how good he looks with the hickeys. 

“Can I take a picture of you and send it to your brother?” Touma is grinning in a good-natured way, but Riku doesn’t seem to see the humor in the statement. 

“Absolutely not.” Riku looks so serious that it almost intimidates Touma. Almost. 

“Oh come on, what’s the big deal?”

“Touma-san, I care about you.” Riku says. His expression doesn’t falter. “I would rather have you stay alive.” 

Touma pauses for a moment and bites his lip. The atmosphere feels very romantic, and Touma is already brimming with all sorts of staggering emotions. He figures he might as well ask one more vulnerable question. “Can you drop the San again?” 

“What?”

“Can you drop it?” Touma asks, refusing to make eye contact. “Like you did earlier?”

“I didn’t even realize.” Riku looks down at his lap and twiddles his fingers.

“Please? I like it.” Now that the question is out there, Touma is past the point of embarrassment. He just desperately wants to hear Riku say it. 

Riku turns his flushed face towards the wall. “Touma.”

Touma can feel his heart rate increasing. He’s looking at Riku’s pink cheeks and shy smile and he’s so overwhelmed with emotions that he doesn’t know what to do with himself. 

He grabs Riku’s face and presses his lips to his. Riku returns the kiss and wraps his arms around Touma’s shoulders, pulling him close. He’s so soft and warm and Touma has to wonder if he’ll ever get used to how nice it is just to feel him. 

Touma pulls away and rests his forehead on Riku’s. He can feel Riku’s breath against his lips and he’s struck with the realization that he’s so happy Riku exists and that he gets to exist at the same time. Riku, who is so kind and good and seems to think the same of Touma for some reason.

Maybe one day, Touma will be confident in the fact that he’s a good person, and he’ll stop feeling amazed whenever Riku tries to tell him so. For now, he’ll just have to remember that if someone as lovely as Riku doesn’t mind being with him and kissing him all the time, then he can’t be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> Please come scream about touriku with me on twitter: @lunarbeiie


End file.
